


Wreck-It-Ralph: Return Of The King

by novarose122001



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Best Friends, Curiosity, Excitement, F/M, Fanfiction, Friendship, Games, Love, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novarose122001/pseuds/novarose122001
Summary: Stephanie was teleported from outside of the game to inside the game.Now stuck inside the program, she has to find a way out of the game to get back.But, during her adventures around in the program, she noticed new different worlds, new characters, and many new things.A threat threatened to destroy all games rose, leaving familiar markings around.Can Stephanie and her new friends find out who is behind the strange marks and save the world?





	1. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going good when Stephanie decided to play a game, but, things were glitchy all of the sudden...

Stephanie sighed as she walked down the sidewalk, her mp3 player in her right hand, listening to music as she walked.

She was listening to one of her favorite songs on it, but she decided to not listen to music anymore since how bored she is today.

So, she turned her mp3 player off and put away in her sweater pocket, after stopping in front of an arcade building.

After she placed her mp3 player in her blue jeans pocket, she glanced up from looking down at her sides, sighing gently to herself.

Then, the door to the arcade building opened from the right-hand side of where she is, as a crowd of people waiting at the entrance entered.

She watched as the swarm entered the arcade, wondering to herself curiously of how could the building how that many people?

Stephanie glanced up at the sign that is above the store, that said, “Litwak’s Arcade.”

Glancing back down at the arcade, a man stepped out from inside, glancing around for anyone else.

The owner of the arcade is a tall man, with brown hair with gray streaks and a mustache.

He wears an identical soccer uniform, a black and white striped shirt with a black collar, with a black electric watch on the left wrist.

He has a pair of pants in the color of dandelions, with keys on the left-hand side of his waist and a quarter dispenser on the right side.

On the left-hand side of his chest is a name tag that reads “Stan Litwack.”

He also wears a pair of white socks and a pair of shoes in the color of granola.

The owner notices her standing on the sidewalk, looking curious about what is going on.

She noticed the man standing out in the opening and looked curious.

“Hey, what are you waiting for?” he called over to her, as she gently tilted her head to the side. “Come on in!”

She hesitated for a moment, before glancing side to side for a moment and glanced back at him, who is still waiting patiently for her.

Deciding to kill some time, she walked over to the arcade store, glancing at him for a moment, before entering the store.

When she entered the store, she was encountered with many, many arcade games.

Some games were dancing games; some were games where you can paint pictures on, throwing games, hitting games, many arcade games that wowed her.

She felt a little nervous about playing the games since she is a “master” at games.

The owner of the store noticed her glancing around after he had closed the door behind his back.

He walked up to her side, looking confused about why she seems so hesitant of playing the arcade games.

“What’s wrong?” he asked as she looked at him. “You’re acting as if someone’s going to hurt you when they come here.”

“N-No.” she stammered, moving a lock of her hair over her ear, feeling a little worried about his reaction to her being half robot. “I’m just surprised at how many games there are in this place. I don’t know which one to choose.”

He gently chuckled from her remark at the number of games there are inside, not even reacting to her.

Stephanie felt confused about why he was not surprised when he finally noticed, staring or looking suspicious of her.

He glanced back at the people, sighing gently, as he has his hands on his hips, watching the people playing the games and using their quarters.

“My nana would be proud of me,” he spoke as Stephanie gently smiled.

He glanced back at her and noticed her metal arm, along with her eye and wires.

“Did you get into an accident?” he asked, gently taking her hand into his.

Confused, she glanced down at her metal arm and glanced back at him, before gently pulling her hand away from his.

She answered his question by lying to him without making any notice that she is while rubbing her right arm with her left, “Yes, I did.”

He paused for a moment, before asking, “One more question, do you have any quarters?”

“Yeah, I have plenty.” Stephanie smiled, reaching into her sweater pockets and pulled out a quarter. “I collected them during my summer job.”

“That is clever of you,” he remarked, looking impressed. “But, are you able to play games with that arm of yours?”

She glanced down at her right hand after placing the quarter back into her sweater pocket and chuckled.

“Yeah, I am.” Stephanie smiled. “The doctors did give me a modified arm since our family is rich.”

Playfully, she placed her first finger against her lips, shushing him gently.

“Just don’t tell the others,” she added, giggling softly.

He nodded his head, chuckling along with her, before saying, “If you see something weird with the games, or nothing is working properly, call me. My name is Mr. Litwak.”

Stephanie nodded her head excitedly, and he walked off, watching the view for any misbehaved children or any fights.

After he had left, she decided to look at the games in the arcade and pick which one to play first.

She slowly scanned the area from left to right, feeling a little overwhelmed by how many arcade games there is, and how many of them being taken by the kids.

But, she relaxed her heart from beating too fast and noticed one of them was not played.

It was an arcade game in the back of the arcade building, at the position of the doors, and it reads, “Fix-It-Felix, Jr.”

The name of the game curious Stephanie, as she gently cocked her head to the side.

Deciding to play that game than waiting for the other players to finish playing, she walked over to the front of the game, staring at it for a moment.

The game looked ancient, but there was still color on it, and the characters on it looked cute.

Smirking slightly, Stephanie knelt to her right knee to look at the slots for the quarters.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the same quarter that she had pulled out before, looking at it for a moment, before back at the slots.

She put the quarter through the first slot, that reads “Player 1.”

Stephanie stood back up after putting the coin through the first slot and gently pushed her glasses up with the first finger her right hand.

After gently pushing her glasses up into place, she placed her hands on the controllers, the right on the buttons to jump the character and to use the weapon.

Her left is on the joystick to move the character around in the game.

A cutscene played before the game started and it shows a forest, filled with green pixel trees, as a stump was in the middle of the grassy plain.

Then, a large pixellated man appeared from the right-hand side on the screen, walking over to the stump.

The man has spiky red hair, fair skin color, and black eye color.

He is wearing a red undershirt, with dark red overalls, one strap only, and barefoot.

The man got in behind the stump and fell asleep while sinking inside the stump.

Stephanie could not help herself but smirk to herself from the moment he fell asleep inside.

After the man fell asleep in the stump, a bulldozer came and pushed the stump, pushing it until it reaches a stack of bricks and a sign that reads, “DUMP.”

The giant man inside the stump woke up and popped out, noticing he is in a dump.

An annoyed look came across his face and said, as a speech bubble appeared above his head, “ _ Hey! You moved my stump! _ ”

No one came to him to move his stump back after a minute passed.

‘Rude.’ Stephanie thought to herself, sighing irritably sightly.

He got furious as he glanced back at the player, hitting the tree trunk with his fists, growling angrily.

Then, the scenery changed, showing two cranes building a building, as a line of tiny people entered inside, close the doors behind their back.

After they had entered the building, the giant man appeared on the left-hand side of the building, staring up at the building for a moment with an angry look on his face, before glancing back at the player.

Then, he raised his fists, as a speech bubble appeared above his head again, saying, “ _ I’m gonna wreck it! _ ”

He moved in front of the building as he waved his fists, smashing every window.

Then, he climbed up the right-hand side of the building, smashing a hole through the building, as one of the short people cried out.

He snatched the man in his hand, as he was flailing his arms around as pixellated sweat drops came off him.

In a single move, he tossed the character out of the frame as he gave out a scream and climbed up the building, making a big mess as he turned back around.

The rest of the characters popped out from the windows, crying out as the big guy was still at the top, “ _ Fix it, Felix! _ ”

At the same moment, a golden hammer appeared on the right-hand side of the screen.

A hammer appeared in the middle of the air, waiting for someone to appear and took ahold of it.

From the right-hand side of the screen appeared a young man, that looked like a repairman, almost identical to Mario.

He took the golden hammer in his hand, with a proud grin on his face.

“ _ I can fix it! _ ” he declared, as Stephanie blinked, remembering that is her cue to play the game.

Moving the character, she pressed the fix button and fixed the windows, as the big guy at the top was hitting his hands on the ground underneath him, causing bricks to fall towards him.

She dodged the bricks as she played, fixing every window broken from the wrecker at the top while keeping an eye out for the falling stones.

After a while of playing the game, dodging bricks, and fixing windows, she seems to believe this is a never-ending game.

Until she heard a “ _ Yoohoo! _ ” from one of the tiny people who had entered the apartment earlier in the game and noticed one of them peeking from the window.

Then, the person placed a pie out of the window and on the ledge.

Deciding to get the pie, she moved the character to the treat.

When he got it, he ate the pie as his hat turned into various colors.

The big guy at the top smashed the ground as more bricks fell, some blocks landing on top of the character’s head.

She felt worried it might be game over when nothing happened.

He only smiled and raised his hammer up, as it shimmered.

In a flash, the character quickly fixed all the windows in one sweep, as he stopped at one of the windows, his hammer held up over his head.

When the character fixed all the windows, a text appeared above the apartment, reading, “You fixed it!”

After that, the next cutscene played, as Stephanie watched.

It showed everyone at the top of the building, as a medal appeared in the cloud, then got around the character’s neck.

The same tiny female character that gave the character the power-up was standing right next to him as Stephanie watched in curiosity.

She gave the character a pie before jumping up to his height and kissed his cheek, leaving a lipstick kiss mark.

Stephanie glanced at the wrecker in curiosity, thinking he was not smiling since he did not win the game when she stopped herself, noticing something about him.

He was actually smiling.

It was rather strange for a villain to smile.

Usually, when a villain is smiling, that means the player has another level to play.

Shrugging to herself, she continued watching as the tiny characters picked him up from the ground, as he stared at her, still smiling.

He was tossed over the side of the building, as he cried out and landed face-first on the ground, in the mud.

She expected a game over or a level 2 for her when the screen suddenly glitches unexpectedly.

Confused, she thought she broke the game herself, feeling her stomach clenches in worry.

Before she could turn around to call Mr. Litwak when the glitching of the game got worse.

She watched as the screen changed from different colors, and showed different characters on it, from different sections of the game.

The last thing she knew as the glitching worsens, she was gone, vanishing in midair as the glitching stopped, showing the game title of the arcade game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Stephanie is in the game, she meets half of the people inside...

Before long, she slowly woke up groggily after what have seemed to be countless hours.

She got her head up slightly and shook the ringing out of her head, as it gradually disappeared.

As she was slowly looking up, she noticed the surrounding scenery changed after the sudden feeling.

As if she is facing the same apartment, that looked like the one in the game.

Confused, she got up from the ground of where she is, doing a slight push up as her forearms on the concrete.

Before Stephanie could get up, a migraine made her feel nauseous from the movement, so she stopped, placing a hand on her forehead, groaning softly to herself.

The doors opened after a while of staying at where she was, as footsteps walked down from the porch.

She heard a voice softly spoke, when the person noticed her in front of the apartment, “Oh my goodness.”

Stephanie groggily glanced up from where she was, her hand still on the side of her head.

She is looking at someone in pink in front of her, her face looked worried and concerned.

“Are you all right, ma’am?” she asked, as she got closer to her, the tips of her toes over the edge of the porch.

“Y-Yeah,” Stephanie responded, slightly stammering.

She gently shook her head side to side to get the ringing sensation out of her head, still feeling a little dizzy.

“I’m fine,” she assured the worried lady. “Thank you for asking me.”

Being polite, she placed her right hand against her chest, underneath her neck, and bowed slightly.

Although she is groggy, she manages to bow down, even on her knees.

As she somewhat got up to her knees, she glanced down at the figure again, and looked, surprised at first, before looking confused.

Stephanie sees someone shorter than her and different from what she expected.

She is short like a dwarf compared to the midgets she saw back at home.

But, she looked almost like the one in the game she was playing earlier, except she can clearly see her, and make every single detail of her.

She possesses steel-blue eyes, light fair skin color, light brown hair that is pulled into a low ponytail, and she looked plump.

The lady is wearing a pink outfit, with a small narrow skirt that is down to her ankles, with slippers, expect in a dark color.

She is also wearing a pair of pearl earrings on her ears.

When she noticed Stephanie, she noticed she does not look like the other video game characters, but looked more human.

“Y-You’re…” she paused, could not find out who she is but was awed at how normal she looked, except with the wires, metal eye, and arm.

“Different?” Stephanie finished for her, standing up to her feet, trying to walk toward the apartment to see if there is any medicine inside.

Despite her headache, she manages to stay upright without falling over.

Before she could take a step forward, she collapsed in front of her, landing back down on her forearms and knees, hearing a worrying noise from the female.

She looked slightly pale as her hair dripped brown liquids, along with her wires dripping different colors.

Since there was not enough light in the place, the lady thinks she might have accidentally fallen into the pond that was near to the apartment.

“Oh, are you wet?” She asked, noticing her dripping.

Stephanie moved her left hand up, as drops of skin color droplets dripped to the ground, like how her hair is dripping along with her body.

“Stay right here, I’ll go get something for you.” the woman assured, before leaving her and entering the apartment building.

As she walked into the apartment, she heard this from the lady, mumbling to herself, “Maybe asking Gene to put up a sign up to watch out for the pond when visitors come over to see us.”

Stephanie gently sighed as she moved her arm back down, completely feeling groggy.

Although she was dripping, it was not too much, but just enough for her to be covered in it.

‘ ** _I’m doing the same thing like Bendy…_** ’ She thought to herself, as more drips dripped from her body, concealing her face as her glasses disappeared and only stopped at her nose, leaving her mouth uncovered. ‘ ** _I hope the lady doesn’t mind me accidentally wetting the ground with all of this liquid…_** ’

She groggily glanced up to expect her to stand at the doorway, only to notice a different person than the lady she met.

Stephanie only saw a faint vision of him; he was shocked as his jaw was dropped, as she noticed her eyes are perhaps covered by her brown hair, that was turned to a liquid substance.

And since she only sees half of the vision, she felt annoyed, her glasses were missing too, but she can see clearly, except through the substance.

Sighing gently, she reached up with a dripping metal colored hand-like blob, moving some brown liquid and the multi-colored fluid from her face.

After moving the substance away from her face, she noticed a different person standing in front of the apartment.

He was short like the woman before, but with fair skin color, short black hair, and a thick mustache.

The man is also wearing a dark purple suit, with a white undershirt with a collar and black pants with matching shoes.

They stared eye to eye for a moment, before the substance fell into her face again, as she softly groaned, which sounded almost like a bubbly growl.

She got up from the pavement, dripping all over the ground with varieties color of blue, brown, multiple colors from the left-hand side of her head, and the metal color of her right hand, and skin color of her left hand, as well as dark blue ink like feet blotches from her feet.

Stephanie took a shaky step forward, starting to go toward the apartment, as he just stood there in front of the entrance, gawking.

A loud yelp escaped from him when she took a step forward, quickly turning on his heel and ran down the hallway as fast as he can.

When he ran, he produced a pixelated cloud of dust behind his feet, while screaming, “Mary!”

She glanced back up to the entrance of the apartment, moving some substance from her eyes with her right hand again, noticing the small man was gone.

Stephanie sighed again in irritation as she moved her hand away, letting the substance cover her eyes again.

This was getting a little too tiresome for her to get used to.

Trying to walk, she stumbled a couple of times as she walked, trying to get used to her blob like feet as she walked, dripping a few splatters of liquid all over the ground, following after where the man went to.

When she reached the porch, she got down on her knees to fit through the door since she is about 10 or 11 ft tall.

Using her hands, she crawled into the apartment without digging her fingers into the carpet, avoiding objects over her head and back.

After entering the apartment, she had her right hand out as she crawled inside, feeling around for when if she bumped into someone or something.

Now she knows how he could walk around like this, except more like crawling than walking.

If she could walk, she would have a difficult time since how small it was and how too tall she was.

So, she wisely decided to crawl, although it was a bit difficult, she manages to continue without stopping.

Every time she took another hand forward; the substance dripping from her left a puddle shaped like a handprint behind.

Luckily it does not soak into the carpet each time she did it.

She went deeper into the apartment, slipping a couple of times from her hand, and bumping gently into a couple of things, luckily without accidentally breaking any items.

There was no one else around as she crawled, feeling a little glad but annoyed that she could not see where she was going with all the liquid covering her eyes.

Her super-hearing heard the sounds of the man’s shoes hitting the ground while running frantically.

Even his voice which anyone else can still hear too, since how loud he is yelling.

“Mary!” the young man’s voice shrieked, as his shoes clicked the ground.

She moved her hand up to the side, feeling that she is close against a corner of the hallway that she is walking through.

After her hand touched the side of the wall, where it ends, noticing she reached another hallway.

Mentally to herself, she felt like the apartment was a giant maze for her after someone blinded her after attacking her.

But, she was not stopping there to get the liquid covering her eyes right now to see where she was.

She has to find that person that was scared of her and assure him that she is not a threat to him or anyone else.

She turned around the corner as she moved her hand away from the side, leaving a metal colored handprint.

After turning the corner, she noticed two familiar people in the hallway, one dressed in pink as the other dressed in blue.

Despite the substance covering her eyes, she could somewhat see them, expect half of their bodies.

“What Gene?” the lady’s familiar voice asked, named Mary answered, sounding a tad annoyed. “I’m looking for the towels! Unless someone needed them since they kept going into the mud!”

“Besides that, we have a problem!” the man whined, who is named Gene, sounding like he was in a panic. “We need to get out of the apartment, now!”

“What are you talking about?” Mary asked, sounding confused, as Stephanie quietly crawled over to them, getting ready to ask questions.

She got closer to the two without them noticing, making quiet motions, without making any loud noises or splattering of the liquid that she is covered in.

Now that she is up close, she could see that Mary has her hands on her hips, looking annoyed as Gene was nervously biting the tips of his fingers with his teeth.

“Th-There’s a monster out there, and-!” he stammered, before taking one glance of her, then, a second glance, his blood running cold when he saw it.

Stephanie mentally winced to herself when she heard the word “monster” but felt even more hurt when he is scared of her.

“What?” Mary asked, noticing Gene’s face turned pale, as he was backing away from her, as well as what he was staring at. “Gene, what-?”

She glanced over at what Gene was staring at in fear, noticing the creature that he was staring at, standing there in the hallway, looking confused as the two of them were standing there, shocked to see it there.

“What the-?” she exclaimed, but before she could finish her sentence, she stopped herself when she noticed something about the creature.

Without a word, Gene instantly thrust Mary into the bathroom she was standing in before she could say anything about her, closing the door behind his back, and ran down the hallway, panicking as Stephanie sighed, circling her head as is she is rolling her eyes in annoyance.

She took a couple of crawls forward, about to follow after Gene, before noticing the lock was accidentally locked, as the door rattled a bit.

“Gene!” Mary snapped from the other side of the door, as the doorknob rattled and banged against the door with her fists. “Let me out!”

Wisely, she decided not to respond to her because of her anger.

But, being polite, she reached over to the lock of the door he accidentally had locked, and with two of her fingers, she unlocked the door for Mary to come out.

As she unlocked the door, the banging and the rattling stopped, perhaps when she noticed that she did not hear that Gene was coming back, or if she realized that the “creature” out there was opening the door to attack her.

Stephanie mentally growls at herself for the ridiculous thought in her mind.

But, she gently shrugged to herself about the idea, maybe could be right.

After she had unlocked the door, she continued walking down the hallway, following after Gene to talk to.

As for him, he swiftly turned around the corner, stopping for a moment, as he panted.

He gently leaned his arm against a wooden cabinet, as bits of pixelated sweat dripped from him.

“I think…, I need the exercise from Felix in the mornings.” he huffed, as he straightened out his back.

Suddenly, something dripped on his left chubby cheek.

Confused, he reached over with his left hand and gently wiped some of it off, noticing there was some blue substance, on his fingertips.

Bits more of the strange liquid dripped onto his plump cheek from the ceiling above him, as he glanced up at the ceiling with a confused look on his face.

When he glanced up at the ceiling, he froze at where he was, his pupils shrinking in fear.

There, on the ceiling, was the same creature that he saw back in the hallway, stuck to the roof as the bottom half was deep inside the puddle.

It was dripping some strange liquid onto the ground from its body as it was peering back at Gene, with a single steel-blue eye, as the white part was black.

Yelping again, he ran straight down in the hallway, until he went into the top of the building, going into the room as he closed the glass doors behind his back.

When he reached the ground, still backing up from the door, a dark shadow appeared from behind the glass door, in the shape of an unknown person.

His heart beat faster as it loomed over the door, as he continued backing up, hoping the figure might be someone else than that creature.

Or he might be hallucinating from something that he did not notice before.

As it got closer to the door, the form kept getting darker, he backed up from the stairs.

All of a sudden, the shadowy figure looming over the glass door vanished, disappearing into thin air.

Confused and alert, he carefully took a step forward, thinking that it had disappeared when it noticed that someone else is coming, or perhaps it was trying to find another way to get inside the room.

Without any warning, a dark shadow loomed over him, as the feeling of something is gazing at him from behind, as goosebumps formed everywhere on his body, his hair sticking up from the ends from the back of his neck.

Without budging an inch, he felt something getting closer to his back, hissing softly.

Expecting all of this to end, he waited for the right moment to run, as he clenched his right hand into a shaking fist.

He was ready to hit whatever or whoever is behind him, and run away from that being as fast as he can, alerting anyone that could help him.

Instead, he felt something breath against his ear, and that made him frozen on the spot, waiting for whoever is going to talk to him.

“ ** _You pushed someone in a room…_** ” a bubbly feminine voice hissed in his ear, causing him to jump from the sudden noise.

He screamed at the top of his lungs, as he whipped around to see who it is, only to see the creature from earlier.

The figure was lanky but looked fit from another angle.

A small puddle was underneath its feet which were blobs, in the colors of blue and white, along with brown and tanned almond.

The strange brown liquid was covering the eyes, so, he does not know if it was either closing its eyes or its eyes are open.

Weird black web-like webs were everywhere in the room, spreading everywhere, including the ground, but not all over himself.

It was towering over probably 10 or 11 ft tall, as he was only 3 ft and 2 inches tall!

The creature took a step forward, leaving a wet footprint behind, as it wobbles a bit as some substance dripped off the body.

He backed up, shaking from head to toe as pixelated sweat beads dripped off him.

Gene could not run, he can only back up slowly as it stepped closer to him, looking like a drunk person that just drank too much in the night and woke up on a bad day with a massive headache.

As it crept closer to him, it wobbled again from the last step, kneeling down slightly, before getting up, as a wet like a hand reaching up to its side of the forehead, looking sick, as the other hand was on the ground.

“ ** _I think I need to take a little nap…_** ” it spoke again, as it stopped in its tracks.

The voice sounded feminine like the voice that spoke behind his back.

But when it talked, it made Gene confused, but still scared.

She does not sound like she wants to hurt anyone she meets.

It got down to its knees on the ground, making Gene flinch a bit from the sudden movement, making a *ping!* noise as it, or she moved, noticing she was… shaking slightly…

“ ** _I feel so bad…_** ” she mumbled again, as a bigger puddle appeared underneath her body, as her body wave slowly side to side.

“A-Are you alright, ma’am?” he asked, sounding unsure about what she or it could be.

She looked up at him from gazing down at the ground.

“ ** _All right? I feel…,_** ” she paused, wobbling a bit as her head moved down slightly. “ ** _I feel… like…_** ”

Then, the color of half of her face turned slightly green, as a soft groan like gurgle came from her throat.

“ ** _I’m gunna puke…,_** ” she groaned.

She quietly burped as she covered her mouth with her right hand, dripping with the strange liquid that she is covered in.

He snapped out of his daze when she spoke, noticing she looked sick by the way she is covering her mouth.

“D-Don’t puke! I’ll look for something to help you,” he stammered as he glanced around.

“ ** _Thank you…,_** ” she thanked, her forehead touching the ground.

Just in time, Mary came into the room, annoyed as her chubby cheeks were red with slight anger, until noticing the creature in front of Gene, covering the area where the mouth is with a blob-like hand.

“Oh, is it sick?” Mary asked, startling Gene, as he flinched from the sudden noise.

“‘ ** _It?_** ’” the female asked, glancing up at her as it moved the hand away from the area of where the mouth is.

“Oh,” she recognized the sound of her voice, before apologizing to her. “I am sorry.”

Somehow it confused her as she noticed the voice after she apologized.

“Wait a moment.” She hopped down the stairs, making a *ping* noise every time she jumps down, before landing on the ground, walking up to the substance like a person, as she looked confused.

Gene looked worried as she walked up, staring at her for a moment, then back at Mary.

Using the white towel in her hands, she stood up to her tippy toes, gently wiping the substance off her face, as she leaned down slightly for her to wipe the liquid off.

After wiping, she noticed a single black eye staring at her, with a steel-blue iris.

Putting the puzzle pieces together, she realized the single eye belongs to the female she met before in the front of the apartment.

“Oh, my goodness.” Mary gasped as Gene looked confused about the reaction.

“ ** _I have a lot to explain?_** ” she asked, moving her head up slightly.

The door of the room opened again, as there was the sound of running feet.

The doors closed behind the person and the two to turn to the person.

“I heard a loud scream and-” that’s when the voice stopped, noticing her in front of the two smaller people.

She glanced up from the two characters in front of her, only to see a different person standing in front of the closed doors, gawking at her.

He is a small and slender man, but a bit taller than the two people in front of her.

The man has fair skin, short dirty blond hair, and steel-blue eyes.

He wears a blue plumbers outfit with three buttons and two pockets at each side of his chest.

On top of his head covering his hair is a blue hat, as a yellow symbol was stitched on his cap, with the two blue “Fs.”

Above the pocket on his left side, is a name tag with the word “Felix” stitched in white as it was in cursive.

Underneath his shirt is a white undershirt, and a pair of blue jeans with pockets at the sides and the end of his pant legs were rolled up slightly.

Covering his hands is a pair of brown gloves and a pair of flaxen boots with mustard color shoelaces.

He was staring at her with a shocked look on his face as Stephanie sighed, knowing what is going to happen next.

“Who-? Wha-?” he stammered while backing up towards the doors. “What is that?!”

Stephanie pinched her nose bridge with her right hand, groaning softly to herself.

Although her glasses are gone, she can still see even if with all the liquid covering her face.

“Felix!” Mary spoke, running over to him before he could even escape. “Calm down.”

Stephanie glanced back up, noticing that Mary is in front of him, her hand on Felix’s hand.

“She is not going to hurt anyone,” she assured him, as he slightly turned his body to her.

“Are ya sure?” he asked, sounding concerned.

“Of course!” she perked. “She did not destroy the building, did she?”

“ ** _How can I if I am this sick, too?_** ” she added, her voice still bubbly. “ ** _It would also be really wet too. Not forgetting rude._** ”

Felix jumped when she spoke as Mary and Gene glanced at her, looking a little confused about what she meant.

She slowly started to get up to her feet again.

“Don’t stand!” Gene spoke, placing his hands on her dripping left arm as she stopped. “You might get too dizzy and fall again.”

She glanced at him for a moment, as he stiffens a bit, feeling worried about what she could do next.

But, she instead nodded her head once, understanding his worry about her condition.

“ ** _Alright,_** ” she sighed, giving in from her stubbornness. “ ** _I could sit for a while…_** ”

Stephanie sat down on her bottom, crossing her legs as she has her elbows on her thighs, while Gene kept his hand on her forearm, just in case if she had fallen over if she was not careful.

When Gene removed his hands from her left arm, he got some blue substance all over his hands, so he took the towel up from the ground, wiping it off.

“Does this stuff come off easily?” he asked, turning to her.

“ ** _Yeah…,_** ” she replied, answering his question as she glanced at the puddle underneath her. “ ** _It also does not soak into the carpet since I had walked in here before._** ”

“How on earth did fit through the door?” Felix pointed, as he walked down the stairs, although a little timid to get close to her willingly.

“ ** _I just did._** ” she shrugged, before placing her hand on her forehead. “ ** _Does anyone have some ibuprofen to cure this headache?_** ”

“Just a minute.” Mary left and went into the hallway, hearing a confused “Hmm?” from her.

‘ ** _Oh, shoot,_** ’ Stephanie cringed mentally to herself. ‘ ** _I forgot I can absorb the stuff._** ’

Instead of calling of anyone else from her or any yelling, nothing happened, expect the noises of her walking down the hallway and disappearing.

After Mary went off to get medicine, Felix got up close to her, still cautious of what she could do to him and Gene.

Gene, on the other hand, was still unsure of what she could also do to him too but felt like he could trust her, but something familiar was keeping him back.

Too familiar.

She glanced up at the two, as they flinched when she looked at them, noticing their worried looks on their faces.

“ ** _What? You think I’m gunna eatcha or something?_** ” she asked, sounding annoyed.

Felix noticed the tone of her voice and slightly panicked, worried if she could get angry quickly.

“N-No, I’m just a little…” He paused, unsure of how to describe.

Stephanie was quiet as he tried coming up with something, as she rose an eyebrow.

After a while, he nervously chuckled, as Gene cautiously took a step back.

Instead of snapping at them for thinking of something else about her, she shrugged her shoulders again, glancing away from them as she crossed her arms underneath her chin, sighing gently.

Since her legs are absorbed into the puddle underneath her, it made her look like a legless person, covered in different colors of paint.

“ ** _Alright, your choice,_** ” she sighed.

They both blinked in confusion at her shrug, expecting more out of her when Mary came back, holding a glass of water and a white bottle with a label on the front in her other hand.

She walked back up to Stephanie, as she slightly raised her head up from against her arms, looking taller, even though without the legs.

When she was up to her front, she held out the glass of water to her, as she had the white pill bottle in her other hand.

“Here, take this first,” she spoke. “It could help you clear out your throat.”

Stephanie shakily reached up to the glass with her right hand, taking it gently and sat up straight, as the crown of her head was slightly touching the top of the building.

Popping the lid off, Mary took out two pills and looked a little concerned, noticing the liquid around her, and covering her body too.

“Err, how is she going to swallow the pills, since she is made out of blue water?” Gene pointed.

Stephanie only smirked and gently took the pills from Mary, oddly was not dissolving in her hand when she had them.

With one motion, she swallowed the pills quickly, before slowly drinking the water.

After a few swallows, she sighed after drinking, wiping some dripping substance from her face, revealing her eyes again, but her left eye was more of a lighter steel-blue than the other.

“So, how do you feel?” Gene slowly asked, mentally noticing the strange color of her other eye.

“ _A little better,_ ” she replied, as the dripping started to slow down, as the puddle underneath her slowly shrank. “ _I think I need some time to get better._ ”

She slowly drank some more water, as the green color of her hair turned back into a brown color and Mary took the towel in her hands, noticing how much liquid is on it from her.

“I’ll take this to wash,” Mary spoke, as she wrapped the towel into a neat fold so that it would not drip all over the ground. “You two need to keep an eye on her if she tries getting up from the ground. The medicine needs to kick in for a while.”

Gene and Felix nodded their heads, and Mary left, leaving all three in the room again.

Stephanie sighed as she repositioned herself, her legs coming back up from the puddle underneath her body, and sat down on her knees as she has the cup in her hands.

It was strange to see her body acting like this, seeing that she looked almost like a blob than herself.

“ _Well, since we’re here, what’s your names?_ ” she asked, mentioning to them with her left hand, still covered in a metal color liquid.

Her hands were not dripping any of the substance she is covered in anymore.

“I’m Fix-It-Felix, Jr.” Felix introduced taking his hat off from his head.

Stephanie nodded her head as if she greeted back and slowly drank some more water from the glass she was handed with.

“And I am Gene, the mayor of Niceland.” Gene introduced after Felix introduced himself, putting his hat back on his head. “The lady in pink that you’ve met is my wife, Mary.”

Stephanie nodded her head again in understandment, and rethinks to herself about the name that Felix spoke, before thinking about the name of the game she played before in the arcade.

When she compared the two together, she was shocked when she figured out what happened after completing the game.

She nearly sputtered her mouthful of water from her mouth but held in the rest as some sputters came out into the glass.

Felix and Gene moved back when she sputtered, trying not to get wet from the water in her mouth.

Not spitting it out of her mouth, she swallowed the remaining water in her mouth, politely covering her mouth with her right hand, as a napkin to collect the drops.

“‘ _Fix-It-Felix, Jr?_ ’” she repeated, placing the glass away from her. “ _As if from the game,_ ‘ _Fix-It-Felix, Jr?_ ’”

Felix nodded his head in confusion as Gene glanced at him with a confused look on his face.

Now that the dripping and the substance is gone, they can clearly see her body, as her glasses were back on her face after she moved some of the strands of her hair.

Mary walked back into the apartment floor and noticed Stephanie is back to normal.

Except for the fact that half of her hair was covering her left eye.

But something about her body made Mary notice that there was something familiar about her.

“Wait a moment,” she spoke, walking in between the two and in front of Stephanie. “You look familiar.”

Stephanie noticed the look of Mary’s face and wisely decided to show them that she is from the other side of the arcade game.

“Err, does this help?” she spoke, as she stood up from the ground, now at 6 ft and 2 inches tall.

Now that she is perfectly fine, her voice does not sound bubbly anymore, but clear.

After she had stood up, she moved her wire hair from the left-hand side of her head, revealing that her eye was replaced with a metal optic.

Now they noticed that the strange lighter color was different.

Not only that, but her right arm was entirely metal too, without the silver liquid dripping anymore.

Then, she placed her hands on where the controls were as if she is playing the game again, as she pushed her glasses into place with the first finger of her left hand.

When she went into the position of how she plays the game and pushing her glasses into place, they instantly remembered the female gamer they have met from behind the screen.

“Oh, my land.” Felix gasped, as she looked sheepish.

She reached up to the back of her neck, nervously rubbing it as she has a sheepish look on her face.

“I do have a lot to explain.” she sheepishly spoke, glancing away from the three to the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie explained what happened , but she has to explain again to others who she has not seen before...

After a while of sitting on the chair, Stephanie is awkwardly tapping her fingertips on the side of the glass she has in her hands that was handed to her from Mary when she had a headache.

Stephanie only explained half of the story she knows, as the rest was still foggy on how she got into the game.

The chair she is sitting on is small, yes, but stable enough for her to sit comfortably on, except her long legs were out in front of her since they go up to her chest when she puts them into position.

She glanced up at Gene, Mary and Felix, who was sitting on the couch, looking a little awkward too.

Mary was not looking eye to eye with Stephanie, Felix, nor her husband, glancing out to the left side, as her husband was nervously chewing his lip looking the right side.

Felix was sitting in the middle of the two, not looking anyone either, as he was glancing down to his hat in his hands, squeezing it nervously with his hands.

Stephanie glanced away from the three, unsure of what else she might explain about, and worried about their thoughts of her.

But, she glanced back at him, as they glanced back at her.

Her cheeks turned a light neon pink color, as she glanced away from them, gazing into her cup in her hands.

Gene perked when he noticed her blush.

“Well, that is different…” Gene was the first one to break the ice as she glanced back up, looking confused.

“What do you mean?” she asked, not noticing the blush on her cheeks.

“Your cheeks are…” Felix paused, still staring at her, as he put his hat back on his head.

“My cheeks are what?” Stephanie asked, reaching up to her right cheek with her right hand.

“Pink,” Mary answered, jumping off the couch.

Confused, she placed the glass down on the table and felt her cheeks with her hands.

There was some heat coming from them, telling she is feeling embarrassed.

“‘Pink?’” she repeated, chuckling softly to herself. “It’s normal.”

“Not when it is glowing,” Gene added.

Blinking once in confusion, she thought for a moment, repeating the words that Gene spoke.

She looked in the reflection of the glass in her hands, noticing the neon pink blush she is blushing.

Stephanie softly chuckled again and glanced back up at the three.

“Yeah, this is normal.” she pointed, chuckling softly.

“Do all gamers blush the unique color?” Mary asked, walking up to her.

“Not really,” she responded, glancing away as Mary gently touched her cheeks.

She has to stand on her tippy toes to reach to her cheek, even though she is sitting down on a small chair that fits for Nicelanders.

Oddly enough, her weight to them did not break the chair she is sitting in.

This made Gene feel suspicious about her.

“Not all humans blush like this. They blush a normal pink color, but not for me,” Stephanie explained, not moving as Mary felt her cheeks.

Gene thought to himself for a moment as he drew his attention away from his suspicious, as Mary released her cheeks, as they went back to a normal color.

She slowly stood up to her feet from the chair, and glanced at the door, looking nervous for a moment.

“What about the rest of the Nicelanders?” she asked, rubbing the back of her neck with her right hand.

Gene jumped when she asked the question, snapping out of his thoughts.

“Oh, programmers!” he exclaimed, as Stephanie looked confused. “I forgot about them!”

Before Stephanie could say something, the door opened, as a Nicelander came into the room.

“Alright! Who left-!” the voice exclaimed, before pausing.

Stephanie glanced up at who spoke, only to bite her lip in worry.

He is a sailor Nicelander and has fair skin color, with steel-blue eyes.

From underneath the sailor’s hat, he is wearing, she noticed he has short hair, graying of age.

He wears a blue coat, with a white shirt underneath, and a light blue ascot around his neck, and tucked in front of his suit.

The Nicelander also has black pants, with black shoes.

When Stephanie glanced up at him in the eyes, he yelped and ran the other way to get out of the room, but accidentally going into the glass, luckily did not shatter the glass after going into it.

All four winced from the impact of the glass to the Nicelander.

He fell backward after the impact and landed on the top of the stairs, rubbing his nose with one hand.

Before Stephanie could walk up to him to see if he was okay, Gene beat her to it, walking up to the sailor Nicelander.

“Are you alright, Don?” Gene asked, placing a hand on the Nicelander’s back.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he responded, wincing a bit from the bruise.

Stephanie was going to say something to him, but stopped herself and instead went silent.

Don glanced at her as she flinched.

“Who is she, though?” he asked, pointing at her.

Gene glanced up at her and Stephanie repositioned herself.

She moved her left hand behind her back, as she placed her right metal hand on her chest, palm flat down on top.

“My name is Stephanie, Stephanie Nova Rose Allen.” she introduced herself, smiling gently.

Mentally, she is nervous about his thoughts on her.

“Forgive me for my look,” she apologized, moving her left hand from her back. “But, I am not actually a bad person.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, sounding unsure.

Stephanie only replied by shrugging her shoulders.

“I’m not actually sure myself,” she shrugged, as the two male Nicelanders looked confused. “It depends on what you choose or what I choose. I could be either good or bad, but it does not matter about looks.”

Gene and Don looked at each other in the eyes, as Stephanie sighed to herself.

“Anyways,” she spoke, catching the two Nicelanders’ attention as they both glanced back at her. “I thought you said you forgot somethin’, Gene.”

“Oh, that’s right!” he exclaimed, remembering what she meant. “Wait right here.”

He opened the doors and went into the hallway, before asking, “In the meantime, can someone clean up all of this mess?”

The neon pink color reappeared on Stephanie’s cheeks, as she chuckled in embarrassment.

Don noticed the blush on Stephanie’s face, turning from unsure to confused.

“Did you…?” he asked, pointing his finger at the doors.

Stephanie pursed her lips together and sighed.

“Yep, but it is not what you think,” she spoke, her cheeks still flustered with a neon pink color. “It could be ink from what I heard from a friend of mine, but I don’t mentally think that is it.”

“So you don’t know what you’ve spilled?” Don asked as she walked up the stairs.

“I think it’s paint.” She spoke, rubbing the back of her neck, her blush gone. “But, I’m not entirely sure, so I’m going with the idea it’s paint.”

Don shrugged his shoulders as Stephanie went into the hallway, noticing the blue and brown “paint” all over the ground, and on the walls.

‘Man, I really made a mess…’ She thought to herself, looking somewhat annoyed at herself.

Rolling up the sleeves of her sweater, she got down to the first puddle in front of her, using both of her hands as she scooped the liquid in her hands.

The liquid created a dewdrop in her hands as she lifted it up, before bubbling it in a bubble.

Moving the bubble to the side, she continued doing the same thing to the rest of the liquid, picking it up with her hands and placing it inside the bubble she created.

As she went into a different level in the apartment, she stopped when she heard voices.

Deciding to overhear what the people are talking about, she placed the dewdrop in the bubble that was in her hands.

After she had placed the dewdrop in the bubble, she walked over to the room, peeking around the corner.

“Gene, what are you talking about?” a male’s voice asked, sounding confused. “What do you mean a gamer got in here?”

“It sounds like you are dreaming again.” another said.

“I’m being serious!” Gene snapped. “We have a gamer here in our apartment and staying here until we find a way to get back to the gamer’s world!”

Sighing as she rolled her eyes, she moved the bubble out of anyone’s way and made it invisible, as the voices continued to talk.

She peeked around the corner again, seeing Gene in front of all the Nicelanders, his face red in anger and embarrassment.

Deciding to make a move, she moved into the room, standing behind Gene as he has his first and middle finger, and thumb against the side of his head, looking annoyed as a pixelated swirl appeared over his head.

“I’ll repeat myself the last time;” he spoke, his voice on the edge of being angry, which made Stephanie’s skin crawl nervously. “We have a gamer in the apartment when she just somehow got into the game without knowing it. And this time, I am not making this up.”

He growled at the end of his sentence.

Stephanie rolled her eyes as the Nicelander’s eyes glanced up from Gene to her, as the bored and unamused expressions on their faces changed to confusion.

“He’s right, ya know,” she replied as she shrugged her shoulder, her arms crossed over her chest.

Gene flinched from the sudden sound of her voice, startled that her voice came from behind him.

He turned around to her and mentally winced, worried about the other Nicelander’s thoughts.

“Gene?” one of the Nicelanders spoke, sounding confused. “Is she the person you were talking about?”

“Yes.” He nervously answered, turning back around to the Nicelanders. “This is Stephanie, the gamer I explained.”

She gently smiled and politely bowed her head, only halfway as she has her right hand on her chest.

“Stephanie, Stephanie Nova Rose Allen is my name.” she introduced, feeling a little brave, but willing to leave when things get out of hand.

All the Nicelanders looked at Gene as Gene looked nervous, as pixelated sweat drops dripped off from him.

“And to answer everyone’s thoughts, I am not what you think,” she spoke, as Gene glanced up at her, the pixelated sweat drops stopped.

“Then, what are you doing here?” a male redhead Nicelander asked.

“Like what Genie said,” she spoke, placing her metal hand on top of his head, feeling him somewhat jolt from the touch. “I’m just here until someone finds out how I’m in here. Once someone finds out what’s going on, I might return back from where I was.”

Gene nodded his head and pointed at Stephanie, agreeing with her.

The Nicelanders glanced at each other, as Stephanie felt her stomach twist nervously.

She does not know what the Nicelanders are thinking about her.

They glanced back at her as her thoughts were thinking of the words that they could say to her.

“Okay,” one of them shrugged. “There’s no problem to that.”

She mentally sighed in relief as her stomach untwisted.

Stephanie removed her hand from his head, as he sighed in relief too.

“Anyways, I gotta clean up some puddles out there that I made.” Stephanie nodded her head to the other side of the hallway. “After I’m done, I’ll come back explaining what happened in my own words.”

Stephanie turned to the left and walked down the hallway, going to the next paint splatter she made.

She continued scooping the paint into her hands, creating dewdrops as she collected and put them into the bubble she made in the beginning.

When she finally reaches the front porch of the apartment, she collected the last of the paint, placing it into the bubble, that is bloated about the size of a full grown-up German Shepherd.

Using her left hand, she tapped the top of the bubble and disappeared into thin air.

Stephanie teleported the bubble away to a safe place, without anyone noticing.

After teleporting the bubble away, she turned to go back into the apartment, until she went into something massive.

The impact causes her to land backward on the ground.

Luckily, she had her hands out behind her back to stop herself from banging her head against the concrete but merely got her hands scraped.

Stephanie hissed softly in pain after her hands were scrapped as she moved her hands away from behind, getting up to her rear.

She glanced at her palms as there were small scrapes on her left hand, as her right hand looked perfectly fine.

Reaching up to her face, she noticed her glasses were off, so she looked for them as she slowly got up to her knees.

She can see without her glasses, but she needs to wear them for her left eye.

Then, someone held out her glasses to her, unharmed.

She took the glasses from the person, and places them on her face, sighing gently.

“Thank you.” she thanked, glancing up to the person.

But when she glanced up to the person, she was caught off guard when she realized who the figure was.

The man she went into is nine feet tall and muscular, which gawked Stephanie.

He has spiky, dark auburn hair, brown eyes, thick eyebrows, and a big pink nose.

The giant man wears a red-and-orange plaid shirt with two yellow buttons up, a teal shirt underneath and brown single-strapped overalls.

He does not wear any shoes or socks, only bare feet.

To Stephanie’s own surprise, he looked exactly like the bad guy she noticed from the game.

“You’re welcome, ma’am.” he granted, before noticing her gawking. “Is there a problem?”

“No, it’s just that I know big, but you, my friend, are big.” she complicated, causing him to blush a light red color.

“Uh, yeah, I get that a lot,” he spoke, glancing away from her.

She smiled and was about to get up to her feet when the person held out his right hand.

“Here, let me help.” he insisted.

She took his hand as she placed her right hand on his palm, slowly getting up as he slowly moved his palm up.

When she got up to her feet, she brushed the dust off from behind and checking her hand as the scratches were already healed.

When the street lamp post’s light shined on her gently, somehow, he recognized her from somewhere.

“Wait a moment.” He spoke, sounding confused.

With both of his massive hands, he picked her up from the ground, as she quietly yelped, lifted up to his face.

“Have I seen you before?” he asked, mostly himself.

“Well, you might remember me from outside,” she answered, jabbing her right thumb to the arcade game’s screen.

He glanced at the screen for a moment, before glancing back at her, as she pushed her glasses into place with her left hand, mostly to get it into position, or to mock the previous act she did.

“Holy-!” he exclaimed, dropping her to the ground as she landed on her bottom after another startled yelp came from her. “How did you-?”

“It’s a long story,” she spoke, as she winced. “Maybe Mary can explain what I said before.”

“‘Mary?’” he repeated in confusion. “You’ve met her?”

“Not only her.” she sheepishly responded, glancing away from his gaze.

“You’ve met Felix and the Nicelanders, too?” he asked, as she glanced up at him.

“Yeah, I have,” she responded. “I don’t know if there are other characters here that have not seen me.”

“Well, we do now!” a voice responded, causing her to look over her shoulder.

Behind her back was a furious spaceman, as there was a lady behind him, looking nervous as she had her right hand on his shoulder.

Behind the lady were other characters, as some does not look like they belong to the game she is in.

“Aw, sugar, honey, iced tea.” she softly cursed, as the wrecker winced.

“Ralph, what is that?” he pointed at her, as she got up to her knees.

“Uh, well, uh.” she stammered, as he got up close to her.

She does not feel comfortable about being in front of someone angry at her for no reason.

“‘Uh’ is not an answer,” he growled, getting too close to her.

“Quasar!” the female snapped, grabbing his right wrist. “You leave her alone! She’s scared!”

“So?! She does not belong in the arcade!” he snapped, turning his anger to her. “And she is a freak!”

Annoyed, she got up to her feet, about to correct him, when Ralph placed his left hand on her right shoulder.

“Quasar, she is not a freak,” he spoke, reasoning with him. “She is a gamer that-”

“I know that!” he snapped, turning back to him. “Now get out of the way, wrecker and let me take care of this pest.”

Sighing, she gently moved Ralph’s hand from her shoulder and bravely stepped forward to Quasar.

He was taller than her, but she was not scared to back down.

“If you want me out of the arcade, then all you have to do is to hit me,” she spoke, crossing her arms over her chest.

He huffed and roughly pushed Ralph aside, as he looked unsure about what is going to happen.

Quasar cracking his knuckles as Stephanie stood perfectly still at where she is, staring up at his eyes furiously.

“This is going to be easy.” he grinned, as the Nicelanders came out to see what is going on, noticing Quasar about to punch her.

Before one of them could call out to him, he quickly launched a punch at her.

Expecting a punch and Stephanie toppling over, with a bleeding nose, a black eye, or missing teeth, she instead moved out of the fist’s way, as he went forward.

He looked confused after she moved.

With her right leg, she tripped Quasar over from his movement, as he toppled on his front, giving out an “Oof!”

She smirked and repositioned her sweater, chuckling softly to herself.

“Now I know who always boss everyone around.” she sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Holy mackerel!” Don gasped, as she glanced up at the Nicelanders, who were all gawking at her.

She blinked once in confusion, before lightly gasping, recognizing what she did.

Stephanie sheepishly chuckled, as the light neon pink blush appeared on her cheeks, including the tips of her ears.

While she was nervous, she put the tips of her first fingers together while looking away from the group.

But while she was distracted, Quasar quickly got up to his feet and about to grab her head, when she noticed him from the corner of the reflection of her glasses.

After she ducked from his grab, she turned on her heel towards her and quickly moved her feet into a kneeling position.

With her left hand, she rounded back and punched him hard in the gut, causing him to stop in his tracks.

He has both of his hands out in front of him, his face looked like he was slapped in the face.

Wincing came from all the characters, as some covered their eyes, some closed their eyes as others hissed through their teeth, as they watched the experience.

Quasar’s face turned pale, as Stephanie moved her left hand from his middle, as he wobbled backward.

A fist-sized mark was left on his middle on his spacesuit, as he toppled back on the ground, while Stephanie got up from a kneeling position.

He groaned in pain as he wrapped his arms around his middle, curled into a ball.

“That’s what you get for messin’ with the wrong girl.” she huffed, pushing a strand of hair from her face, as the blush on her face was gone, even after Quasar appeared from behind.

Hailey walked over to Stephanie, although she is scared that she might do the same to her, as she glanced over at her.

She flinched a bit, but relaxed when she noticed that she was not ready to make a fight.

“So, you said you are a gamer,” she spoke, sounding a bit nervous. “How did you get in here?”

“And easily take down Quasar with one single punch?” Ralph asked, watching him as he rolled back and forth.

She sighed in annoyance and placed her right hand against her temple, as her left arm acted as a platform for her shoulder.

“This is going to be harder than what I thought…” she mumbled to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. A New Game In The Arcade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie finally explains what happened to the last person, and after getting used to her new surroundings, she noticed something was off about the arcade...

After explaining what happened to Hailey, she understood Stephanie, as she thought to herself for a moment.

“Did anyone else saw what happened?” she asked.

“Not what I can think from the top of my head,” Stephanie answered, rubbing the back of her head with her right hand. “Everything was a blur after what happened.”

Hailey went back to thinking to herself, as Ralph walked back from the apartments in the distance.

“Okay, I took Quasar back to his apartment,” Ralph spoke, catching both Hailey’s and Stephanie’s attention as they glanced over at him. “And nothin’ bad happened after that.”

Stephanie sighed in relief after Ralph delivered the good news about him.

She mentally thinks that she might have delivered one of the worse punches she uses.

“But uh, how did you defeat him so quickly?” Ralph asked, sounding confused.

A light neon blush appeared on her cheeks as she sheepishly chuckled, glancing away from the two, while her right hand was on her left arm.

“That’s going to be a long story to explain too,” she spoke, chuckling nervously.

A confused look replaced Ralph’s expression, so with one finger, he gently rubbed her cheek, as she looked confused.

“What are you doin’?” she asked, gently pushing his finger away.

“Your cheeks are pink,” Hailey spoke, answering Stephanie’s question, as Ralph used his other hand, trying to wipe the pink off her cheeks with his thumb.

“This is normal,” she spoke, softly chuckling as she placed her right hand on Ralph’s thumb, pushing it away from her cheek. “This is my actual blush.”

“Do all gamers blush that color?” Ralph asked, moving his hands away when he noticed her pushing his fingers away.

“Not really,” she spoke, feeling her face with her left hand. “None of the people could actually blush like this. But they blush commonly, except for me. I blush this unique color.”

“What happens if you are red-faced?” Hailey asked.

Stephanie thought to herself for a moment, the blush on her cheeks disappeared.

“That I have not figured out, yet,” she answered, thinking to herself. “That sometimes never happens. Only the tips of my ears are either pink or only my cheeks.”

Ralph thought to himself for a moment, before Stephanie noticed outside of the screen, as the time was nighttime out of the arcade.

“Whoa!” she exclaimed, turning to the screen. “It looks big out there!”

Ralph and Hailey looked out at what she is looking at, noticing the screen.

“Yeah, the gamers are also big, too.” Ralph nodded his head.

“Not all, Ralph, not all,” Hailey corrected him, as he nodded his head in agreement.

“Good gosh, that too?” She mumbled loudly to herself. “Man, things must’ve been that same thing over again and again since the gamers have played this game for many years.”

“It doesn’t get that bad.” Ralph shrugged, glancing away from her.

She glanced up at him for a moment, then back at the giant screen, as there was no one else behind it or away from it.

“Huh, feels like school again,” she mumbled to herself, placing her hands on her hips.

As she was staring at the screen for a moment, she noticed something from the corner of her eye, only seeing the tip of the arcade game.

“What’s that over there?” she spoke, pointing at the game.

“Over where?” Ralph asked, looking over at where she is pointing at.

Mentally, she was giggling to herself from the silly prank that she always does with her little sister.

Ralph turned to what she is pointing at, noticing the tip of the game.

“That?” he pointed, as Stephanie nodded her head, turning to him. “That’s Sugar Rush.”

“‘Sugar Rush?’” she asked, glancing back at the tip of the game.

She thought to herself for a moment, thinking of a way to see the game more clearly than being on the ground.

Looking away from the screen, she looked around for a moment to search for something to help her up in the air, before glancing back at Ralph.

“Maybe if I could get a better view, I could see it,” she spoke, pointing up in the air.

“The top of the building might work.” Hailey pointed at the door of the apartment.

Stephanie turned around to the apartment, before mentally facepalming herself from her lack of knowledge.

“But, you can use the elevator to get up to the roof,” Hailey added.

“Nah, climbing seems interesting.” she shrugged, glancing up at the apartment.

“‘Climbing?’” Hailey repeated, looking worried. “You might fall and break something, or worse.”

She shrugged her shoulders again and went into a jumping position, as Hailey and Ralph watched, mentally thinking that she is both stubborn and going to get hurt.

But, she jumped from the ground, higher than what both expected, landing on the fourth story apartment window ledge.

“See?” she called down to the gawking video game characters on the ground. “I can climb, but I choose to jump because it’s easier than getting your fingers scraped.”

Ralph mentally nodded to himself from the idea, knowing he perhaps did that when he was much younger.

Before she could jump again, a window opened in front of her, as a head popped out.

“What’s going on?” the same redhead Nicelander asked, glancing down at the ground.

“Uh, Norwood, you might want to look at your right,” Ralph called, as he pointed.

He turned to Stephanie, following after Ralph’s words and when he noticed her, waving to him with her right hand as she was crouched down into a kneeling pose, his jaw dropped.

“How didja get up here?!” he exclaimed.

“How didja get over there?” she mocked, pointing at him.

“I’m askin’ you that right now!” Norwood pointed.

“Nory, what’s going on?” a female’s voice asked.

Norwood glanced back into the apartment, as Stephanie glanced at the window, noticing she is looking in the wrong window, as she sighed to herself.

He moved aside as another head popped out, this time, she is a female Nicelander, dressed in purple and has deep chocolate skin, and black hair pulled into a bun.

“Nory are you talking to Felix?” she asked, standing right next to him.

“Nope, it’s not him,” he answered.

She turned to what he is staring at, noticing Stephanie kneeling there, getting ready to jump again to the next ledge.

“Hiya,” she greeted, waving her hand again. “Don’t mind me here.”

Before she could see the purple Nicelander’s face, she jumped again, gawking the two Nicelanders, as she was about to land on another ledge.

But her foot slipped from the side of the ledge, and she yelped loudly, as her yelp sounded like a dog’s cry.

Her cry caused more windows to open and heads popping out from inside the apartments.

Ralph and Hailey gasped, noticing she slipped from the ledge she was supposed to land on.

Quickly as she can, she twisted her body towards the building as she had her right hand out to grab a ledge.

She luckily grabbed the ledge with her outward hand, tightly gripping it as she dangled.

Relieved sighs came from the Nicelanders as they watched.

She sighed to herself, mentally reminding herself not to scare herself again.

Stephanie pulled herself on the ledge, before peering down at the peeking Nicelanders through the windows and Ralph with Hailey on the ground.

“Sorry!” she called to the worried people. “I kinda misstepped there!”

“Be careful!” Mary worriedly called to her from below. “You might fall!”

“Don’t worry! Ralph is down on the ground; I’m perfectly fine!” she assured the worried Nicelander. “He has huge hands that are like catching nets.”

For Ralph, he glanced at his hands for a moment, as Hailey glanced at him, before glancing up at Hailey.

He sheepishly chuckled as he placed both of his hands behind his back.

She softly chuckled at Ralph's expression from above, standing up to her knees.

Stephanie glanced up to the roof of the building, noticing how high up it is.

“Oh wow,” she softly exclaimed to herself. “No wonder why there are many Nicelanders around here.”

Repositioning herself, she jumped again landing on another window ledge, before leaping the last time, gripping the edge of the roof with her right hand.

She pulled herself up and over the ledge, collapsing on the roof of the apartment.

Stephanie sighed through her mouth, sighing to herself.

Standing up to her feet, she glanced over the side of the building, noticing how small the people and Nicelanders are, feeling like she is a giantess compared to them.

Remembering the times that she grew into a giantess to fight a couple of bosses and saving the day does not make her feel uncomfortable.

Shaking her feeling off, she glanced up at the screen, noticing how clearly she can see it now.

Now that she can see the game clearly, she sees it is a driving game, as the cover reads, “Sugar Rush” as there are kids dressed in candy clothing and driving candy vehicles.

In her own thoughts, she thinks the game in general looks rather cute.

“Hey Ralph!” she happily called, feeling excited. “Now I can see Sugar Rush! It’s cute!”

Ralph softly chuckled to himself, shaking his head side to side once.

He glanced back up at her with a smile on his face, showing a thin gap between his teeth.

“Wait until you meet the kiddo,” he called back at her.

“You mean the one with the white car?” she asked from the top of the building, as her right arm thrust out, pointing at the picture along the side of the game.

“Yes, that’s her!” He called.

“Then, what’s the game diagonally across from Sugar Rush?” she called again, removing her arm away.

Ralph’s expression turned confused after she had asked the question.

“What’s that?” he called, as Hailey looked confused too.

“There’s another game! It looked like this game, except more… retro.” she called, the sound of her voice sound confused too.

Deciding to climb up the building, he latched his fingers on the side of the building and started to climb, watching his feet too.

Stephanie noticed there was silence from down at the ground, so she looked over the edge of the roof.

When she peeked over the side, she noticed Ralph was climbing up, his fingers gripping onto the brick wall as he placed his foot on the side too.

“Whoa! I did not know you can do that!” she called to him. “You look so cool climbin’ up like that!”

He softly chuckled to himself as he got up and over the ledge, landing softly on top of the roof.

When he got up, he brushed off the dust from his body and walked over to where she is, as she pointed at where she saw the game before.

“That’s the game I am talkin’ ‘bout!” she spoke, pointing at the separate game.

He looked at the game she is pointing at, noticing the same shape and model looked exactly like the game she is inside now.

But the pictures looked different from the images on the screen.

The color of the game is in blue as the controllers were the same too.

“Where did that game come from?” he mumbled to himself, looking confused as Stephanie is.

“You never saw that game?” she asked, glancing over at him as she moved her pointing finger away.

Ralph nodded his head as Felix jumped up on the ledge, as Stephanie glanced over at him.

“What’s going on?” he asked, hopping down on the roof.

“There is a new game plugged in from over there, and the game kinda looked like this game,” Stephanie responded, answering Felix’s question.

Felix looked at where they are staring at, before glancing up at the title of the game.

The title of the game reads “Fix-It-Felix, Jr,” but the date of the game reads “2013.”

Felix stared at the title of the game for a moment, before glancing back at the screen, as Stephanie had a worried look on her face, worried about Felix’s thoughts on the new game.

She was unsure Felix could be jealous of the new game or just suspicious of who might be inside.

Stephanie glanced at the screen for a moment, before noticing a pixellated figure walking by a street.

From what she saw, she swore she saw the same hammer that Felix carries around with him.

Before she could ask Felix a question, he noticed the hammer by that figure and quickly on his heel, heading back down to the ground, by using the stairs.

“Hey! Wait up, Felix!” Ralph called to him, before climbing down along the side of the building, as fast as he can.

Stephanie decided to follow behind, except using her own type of hurry.

Gently tapping her left arm with the tips of her fingers on her right hand, she turned her arm into metal.

She quickly snapped her first finger and thumb of both of her metal arms, which had a glow to them from the tips of her digits.

The tips of her finger of her right hand are glowing a light orange color.

The tips of her fingers of her left hand are glowing a light blue color.

After checking her hands, she quickly ran forward and jumped over the side of the building, with Ralph only noticing.

She heard startled gasps from the Nicelanders as Ralph cried out in worry, hurriedly climbed down faster, slipping a couple of times as he scraped his fingers.

The Nicelanders went back into the apartment and scrambled down to the elevator, as Felix ran out of it, heading down the next flight of stairs.

Using her right hand, she flicked her wrist at the ground, which created a portal, that is a glowing orange color.

Flicking her left wrist down to the ground, it created a second portal on the ground, glowing a light blue color.

Going through the orange portal hovering in midair, she startled Ralph as he gasped, slipping the fourth time as he collapsed on the ground, bottom first.

After he landed on the ground, creating a mild earthquake, the Nicelanders came out of the building while Felix was coming out first, not noticing that Stephanie’s portals were out.

She popped out from the other side of the blue portal, landing on her hands and knees on the ground.

Snapping both of her fingers of her hands, she closed the portals after a single snap and chased after the running Felix.

“Wait for me!” Ralph called, wincing a bit as he scrambled up to his feet.

His bottom was aching from the harsh impact on the ground, but he was determined to see what Felix is running towards.

During her run, she tapped her left arm with the tip of her fingers of her right hand, as it changed back to normal.

She ran as fast as she can, despite the speed that Felix is running in.

Stephanie watched as Felix went through a tunnel, so she went through the tunnel behind him, as Ralph took the rail carts.

Ignoring the grunts of annoyance and pain from Ralph, she got to the other side of the tunnel, entering an entrance, before noticing Felix running down the stairs, going into a large area at the end.

“Felix, wait for us!” she called to him, which he did not listen to her.

Railing down the rails, she followed after Felix, before accidentally going into a video game character, landing front first on the ground.

“Ow!” the character exclaimed in pain. “Watch where you are going!”

She quickly turned to the character and helped him up, brushing the dust off of him.

“Sorry! I’m in a hurry!” she quickly apologized, before turning back around, noticing Felix disappeared into the large crowd of random video game characters.

Whining to herself, she hurriedly scrambled up to her feet after the video character she went into moved out of her way as she glanced around.

She glanced up at the top of the entries, noticing there were electric signs above the entrances.

Stephanie looked at the one she came through, that reads “Fix-It-Felix, Jr.”

An idea popped in her head, so she quickly ran down the side of the entrances, looking up at the signs as she ran.

She kept looking forward and side to see if she does not run into any more characters and looking at each sign.

When she got on the other side of the place, she ran by a plugin that reads, “Sugar Rush” she hurried her pace, heading towards the next one that could be the game that she saw while inside “Fix-It-Felix, Jr.”

She did not watch where she is going and tripped over someone smaller than the other character she went into, landing again on her front.

“Oof!” she exclaimed, landing on the ground.

“@!#?@” the character spoke, the voice sounded gibberish.

She turned to the character from over her shoulder, before quickly turning around to the person.

The video game character is a small, round, orange creature with a short tubular elephant-like nose.

He has two slender legs connected to his torso.

“Sorry.” she apologized to the character, as he looked suspicious of her.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed something blue went into the entrance, before looking at what entered.

She noticed the figure was Felix.

“Excuse me.” she pardons herself to the video game character.

“@*!(@” spoke again, as she was too busy focusing on following Felix.

After quickly getting up to her feet, she ran over to where Felix ran through, stumbling a bit as she turned a tight corner.

She gained her balance after turning the tight corner and ran through, noticing the cart was missing, so, she instead ran through the tunnel, following after Felix.

When she appeared at the end of the tunnel, she tripped over something on the ground, as she yelped loudly, catching Felix’s attention from running.

He turned around to see who yelped from behind his back, only to see Stephanie, tripping over a leftover brick on the ground and hurling right towards him!

Felix yelped in startlement and about to use his jumping skills, when she already went into him, hurling towards the open.

They barrel rolled on the concrete ground, as Stephanie has her arms wrapped around Felix’s body as Felix has his arms wrapped around Stephanie’s chest as his legs were wrapped around her legs, as his head was in her middle.

When they stopped, she was on top of Felix, as she was laying flat front first on the ground.

She groaned and moved her head up, looking somewhat annoyed at herself.

‘Why can’t I stop myself from tripping over everything?’ She asked herself, growling slightly.

Before she could get up, she felt something slapping the sides of her ribcage, feeling frantic.

So she glanced down underneath her, noticing Felix’s hat underneath her chest.

Thinking to herself for a moment, she heard a muffled voice cried out from underneath her, “Getf! Off! Stefpafne!”

Realizing it is Felix’s voice from underneath her, she quickly got up by using her hands, as he gasped in some fresh air, the color of his face slowly turning back to color.

“Sorry, Felix.” she apologized as she repositioned her legs. “I was tryin’ to follow ya behind.”

He sighed as he laid his head back down on the concrete, as Stephanie winced slightly from the new scraps on her knees.

Felix moved a bit to get out from underneath her, avoiding her breasts as possible, as she avoided kneeling him in the privates.

As he moved his right hand down on the concrete to get up, his hand touched his side, noticing his hammer is missing from its hold.

“Where my hammer?” he asked, his voice hoarse from being suffocated underneath her, but the tone of the voice sounded like he is worried.

“Your hammer is missing?” she asked, glancing down at him.

He worriedly nodded his head, answering to Stephanie’s question.

Stephanie glanced up from Felix, looking around the area for anything that is glowing a light golden color.

Felix, however, is very uncomfortable, even though he is underneath a female.

But from his view, he noticed something golden from inside her sweater and shirt from underneath.

His mind wanted to see what could be inside, but his thoughts of what she might think of him might come out wrong.

So, he ignored his curious thoughts of what could be inside her shirt from underneath her sweater.

His hammer was nowhere to be seen until a pair of brown steel-toe boots walked in front of her, as something golden shined in her eyes.

Stephanie glanced up at the figure, as she closed her left eye from the brightness of the golden object in the person’s hand, as Felix glanced at who she is looking at, except upside down since he is laying back-first on the ground.

When both of them glance up at who is standing in front of them, as Stephanie’s jaw dropped, as Felix’s eyes widen in shock.

The figure standing in front of them looked exactly like Felix, except older than him.

He has short hair graying from age and a thick mustache as the same color.

The elder resembles Felix, fair skin color, steel-blue eyes, and height.

Except, he is wearing an orange plaid shirt with green lines, a pocket at the left-hand side of his chest, filled with a single black pen and buttoned with two buttons.

His shirt’s sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, as his hands are covered in brown gloves.

A belt was wrapped around his waist with a silver buckle and the same golden hammer at his side.

He is also wearing a pair of blue jeans with two patchworks at his knees, one in orange on his right knee, as a green patchwork on his left knee.

The bottom of his blue jeans is rolled up to his ankles as he is wearing a pair of brown steel-toe shoes.

In his hand is Felix’s hammer, shining a light golden color as it has in the sunlight.

A confused but polite look was on his face as he was standing in front of the two.

“Excuse me, who’s hammer does this belong to?” he asked, holding the hammer to the two gawking people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Father And Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie and Felix are both gawked to see someone that looked exactly like Felix!
> 
> After a while of knowing each other, he also bares something else that Stephanie did not noticed...

Stephanie and Felix were gawking at the character, that looked exactly like Felix, as the person looked confused.

“What seems to be the problem?” he asked, moving the hammer in his hand away from the two.

He looked worried and confused about her expression than noticing Felix underneath her.

She noticed his worried look on his face and quickly sat up slightly, forgetting about Felix underneath her body.

“N-No problem!” Stephanie studdered, getting up too quickly and accidentally thrust her left hand into Felix’s chest, causing him to wince from the pain.

“Stephanie! Hand!” he squeaked, trying to push her hand from his chest.

She glanced down at Felix, noticing him wincing and groaning, as her left hand was on the right-hand side of his chest.

“Sorry!” she apologized, her cheeks turning a neon pink color as she moved her hand up from his chest and down on the ground. “I’m going to get up first, okay?”

Felix only replied with a nod of his head, gritting his teeth from the hand mark on his chest, as the pain from the hand gradually disappearing.

Slowly and carefully, Stephanie got up from the ground, letting the man notice Felix underneath her, as he had his hands on her shoulders, helping her get up to her knees.

He sighed as he got up, wincing a bit from the sore muscles in his back, as Stephanie sat down on her bottom, halfway kneeling.

“Maybe I should warn you before I went into you?” she asked, as her neon pink blush on her face brightened.

Felix nodded his head as he picked up his hat from the ground, placing it back on his head.

Stephanie glanced back at the man, who looked confused at the two, as he was still holding Felix’s hammer in his hand.

She tapped Felix’s shoulder as he glanced at her, after brushing off some dust from his shirt.

Stephanie nodded her head towards the man, as he glanced over at him, noticing he has his hammer in his hand.

The two stared at each other for a moment, before noticing something familiar with the elder.

Stephanie noticed the looks as she watched Felix get up to his feet, as she absent-mindedly brushed some dirt off her sweater.

She watched as the two stared at each other for a moment, before Felix hugged the man around his chest, as he was startled, dropping his hammer to the ground.

After a moment, he lightly smiled and hugged him back, his left hand on his shoulder as his right was on his back.

Confused, she was about to get up from the ground to ask a question if he is okay, when Felix started crying.

His shoulders were twitching up and down a couple of times as he hugged the elder.

Worried, she got up from the ground and was about to ask the first question that comes into her head, when Felix softly spoke, breaking the ice between the two.

“You’re alive!”

She stopped herself, noticing the familiar looks between the two.

The look, the clothes, and the hammer too.

Does he resemble something to him?

And why does he seem to be all choked up about him?

The elder softly smiled a bit and gently patted his back with his right hand.

“That must be a doozy of a tragic backstory you’ve got, my boy.” he softly spoke, still holding Felix in his arms.

Stephanie could not help herself but smile a bit, feeling relieved he found who he is looking for.

But questions randomly poke around in her head.

Who is he?

What does he mean by a “tragic backstory?”

And what is going on?

Before she could ask a question, they released their hug and the elder gently wrapped his arm around Felix’s neck.

“Look how old you’ve gotten!” he beamed, as Felix’s cheeks blushed a light pink color. “I’m so proud of you!”

“Dad, I became a fixer like you,” Felix spoke, taking his hat off. “And we already built an apartment.”

“You have?” he asked, sounding proud.

Felix happily nodded his head.

He smiled and ruffled his hair with his right hand.

“I am so proud of you.” he beamed, as Felix chuckled, brushing his hair back into place with his left hand.

“Uh, I’m a little confused,” Stephanie spoke, looking completely confused as she watched them.

The elder glanced at her as she sheepishly smiled, her cheeks once more beaming a neon pink color.

Felix glanced at Stephanie and placed his hat up, walking over to her.

“Dad, this is Stephanie, she’s… uh, I’ll explain everything when we get in the house.” Felix spoke, after pausing in his words.

“Stephanie,” she introduced herself, placing her right hand on her chest, as she bowed slightly. “Stephanie Nova Rose Allen is my name.”

He smiled and glanced over to Felix, who looked a little confused.

“Is she?” he mentioned, as Stephanie’s blushed beamed more to her ears, along with Felix as he blushed a light red color.

“No, I’m already married,” Felix spoke, rubbing his right ring finger with his left hand, feeling the ring underneath his glove, as Stephanie glanced away.

“And, I already have a boyfriend.” she shyly spoke.

The father chuckled as he glanced away, looking sheepish, before glancing back to Felix.

“You never told me you were married,” he spoke, as Felix chuckled. “Who does this wife look like? I bet she is quite a gal.”

Stephanie’s blush disappeared when he asked the question about his wife, wondering herself about his wife too.

Could she be almost like him or could be different from what she expected?

“Oh, wait until you see her.” Felix beamed, glancing up in the sky as his face was blushing, his hat off again.

Stephanie softly chuckled and glanced at the elder, feeling actually proud of herself that he found someone he misses.

“Do you have a name?” she asked, mentioning to him for his name.

“Yes, my name is Fix-It-Felix, Senior.” he introduced, as Stephanie blinked in confusion.

Where did she hear that from?

“‘Senior?’” she repeated in confusion. “Where did… Wait… Are you two related?”

Felix’s face and ears went red with embarrassment as his father chuckled.

“Oblivious much are you?” he asked, as Felix hid his face with shame with his hat in his hands.

“Yeah, sorry.” she apologized, rubbing the back of her head with her right hand. “I don’t pay attention much to what is going on around me.”

He softly chuckled as Felix placed his hat on his face, even though his cheeks are nevertheless red with embarrassment.

“Do you have a different name since there are two Felixs?” she politely asked.

He nodded his head once as Felix’s blush disappeared.

“You can call me Henry. Henry is my middle name,” he spoke, as Stephanie smiled lightly.

The sound of the cart came from deep inside the tunnel and out came Ralph, looking tired as he popped out and collapsed on the ground, on his hands and knees.

“You… are very fast…” he commented, between panting.

“Sorry, Ralph.” Stephanie apologized, walking over to Ralph as he was still on the ground, panting from chasing after hr and Felix. “I could’ve waited for you, but I was more worried about Felix.”

“It’s okay.” Ralph groaned as he flopped over on his back.

Henry looked confused for a moment, before Felix walked over to Stephanie, feeling a little embarrassed.

“Anyways, Ralph, do you want to meet Henry?” She excitedly asked, hopping up and down on her heels.

“Who’s Henry?” he asked, sounding confused.

“If you get up, you might meet him.” she smiled, chuckling to herself.

“After a minute of getting some strength.” he groaned again.

Stephanie rolled her eyes as she smirked to herself, as her right hand was on her hip.

“Is that Ralph?” Henry asked, looking curious.

“Yep,” she answered, before looking confused when she noticed he said his name. “How did you know his name?”

“Well, there is another Ralph here,” he responded, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder. “And I have been around him for a long time.”

Stephanie’s train of thoughts halted as Ralph looked confused.

“‘Another Ralph?’” she asked, sounding both confused and curious.

“Yes,” he nodded his head, turning his body slightly towards the city. “Would you like to see him?”

Stephanie first wanted to say yes, but was not sure about Ralph’s thoughts, so she went silent, thinking to herself.

“Sure, I’ll come.” Felix chirped, walking by his Dad’s side. “I want to see the look inside the new game.”

Stephanie rolled her eyes again and gently sighed to herself.

“Okay, I’ll come.” she shrugged.

“I think I could come too,” Ralph replied, trying to get up from his back.

But every time he gets up, he flops down on the ground.

“If I can get up,” he growled, sounding like he was about to be angry.

She giggled and walked in front of him, holding out her right hand.

“Here, let me help ya up.” she assisted.

Ralph hesitated for a moment, worried about his strength crushing Stephanie’s arm, so he instead took Stephanie’s hand.

He only used some of his strength to grip her arm.

With one single heave, she pulled Ralph to his feet, as Ralph, Felix, and his dad, looked surprised.

“There we go,” she sighed, releasing Ralph’s massive hand as he numbly released her hand.

She brushed his overalls with her hands, nervously smiling at him.

“Are you okay?” she asked, snapping him out of his daze.

He only replied by nodding his head, as Stephanie smiled.

She mentally feels like she is going to be caught and called as a ‘monster.’

Ignoring her anxious thoughts, she noticed the city in the distance, as a streak of purple covered her dyed streak in the thickness of her hair.

“Alright, let’s see what the other you look like,” she spoke, walking towards the city, as Ralph watched her.

“Did you?” Henry asked, looking completely confused.

“Yes, I saw,” Felix spoke. “Jiminy jaminy, I thought gamers were not that strong.”

Henry looked at Felix with a confused look.

“‘Gamer?’” he repeated. “Are you saying that Stephanie’s actually a gamer?”

Felix worriedly grits his teeth, as he glanced at his Dad, who looked confused.

“I’ll explain while walking to the city.” he sheepishly spoke.

Ralph turned to the city and patiently waited for them to walk from behind their back.

As for Stephanie, she was waiting for them miles away from them, softly chuckling to herself as she rubbed her right arm.

“Oh, wait until they see what else I’m made out of.” she softly chuckled to herself, before walking again, heading towards the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> (Henry belongs to chill13 on DeviantArt!)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story!
> 
> (Oh, and the ideas are from a couple of friends of mine on Discord!)


End file.
